The Life of Caius
by ChronosSplicer
Summary: Take a journey as the life of a half-breed named Caius is unveiled. See what his life was like before the events in HillianLink's Living a Life of Odd Luxury. Rated M for Language. Don't forget to leave a review :D
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**As some of you may know, Caius is featured in HillianLink's Living a Life of Odd Luxury. I figured, "Hey, why not delve into his past with a bit more detail?" and decided to make a story based on that. Since this is my first true story, try to bear with me as I get more comfortable with my writing/typing. If it seems it's taking too long for me to get to the point...well, that's what the reviews are for :D. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. **

**Other than the story, I do not own Pokemon. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Caius stood at the front door, marking the begining of his social life and his first experience going somewhere other than his own neighborhood. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

But such a story would make more sense if this story started from the begining of his life. It all started when his mother and father met in Hoenn. Her name was Aria, a red-haired trainer with azure eyes, began her journey with her starter, a Treeko named Lucian. Their trust grew as Aria and Lucian beat five gyms and entered multiple contests. At her age, Aria was said to have rivaled May as top coordinator and because of this, she was invited to Sinnoh. She was 18 at the time, around the same time when Lucian began to undergo "changes." In addition to evolving into a Sceptile, so had Lucian's feelings for Aria. They seemed happiest whenever they were together, but he had no way of how to tell her. However, everything changed one fateful day during an encounter with Mew. She granted Lucian the ability to speak with his trainer, as she could see how much he cared for her.

Long story short, they became a couple. Even though some people would belittle her, Aria could always look to Lucian for hope. And that hope led her to Unova, a place where her dreams would come true. Aria was a gifted musician but only Lucian knew, having helped craft a violin for her. So one night in Pinwheel Forest, he asked if she could play something for him. Aria played a soothing song that attracted nearby Kricketunes, who joined in. It would be an understatement to say that their playing was just good, but more like "a song worthy of the gods." Or at least, that's what a passerby said.

Turns out this passerby wasn't just anybody. He was the head music director for the Virbank Studio and insisted on Aria becoming a part of the orchestra. She agreed and they got on the next ship to Virbank. Although a little skeptical, he wanted his love to be happy. Little did he know that he would be getting some benefit from this as well. Let's just say the two were recognized by various actors and actresses from their Pokemon Contests in Hoenn and Sinnoh and they insisted on Lucian being apart of the special effects crew. Their first movie was a success, becoming known not only for its acting but it's music soundtrack and the unique special effects (Lucian said he really enjoyed "making shit explode"). They were offered full time jobs (even Lucian got paid) and stayed at a nearby hotel until they could afford a home.

Other mysterious changes happened to Lucian. Ever since he had met Mew, Lucian was slowly gaining a more humanoid form. Eventually he became a natural morph, but everyone at the studio didn't see him as anything less nor did they care about the relationship between Aria and Lucian. They were actually pretty accepting of human-pokemon relationships, and many of the people wondered when they would marry. One day, Aria and Lucian had come back from a trip after delivering a message to Brycen. Suddenly, Lucian stopped walking and gripped Aria's hand.

**P.O.V change: Lucian**

"Aria, hold on there's something I want to tell you." I said telepathically, my heart pounding against my chest. "What is it?" She replied, her red hair blowing in the wind. "We've been together for a while, haven't we? Hell, I remember our first journey in Hoenn and all the contests we did together. You were and are the most beautiful looking person I've ever seen and I'm glad you chose me to be your partner." I paused, getting down on one knee. Howeve, I spoke with my real voice this time. "So will you do me the honor, and become my partner once again by marrying me?" I pulled out a magnificent ring. Tears began to form in her eyes, and she brought me in for a long kiss. "Does that answer your question?" She asked, smiling through her tears. "C'mon, let's tell the others when we get back." I said, putting the ring on her finger. She nodded in agreement, hugging my left arm as we walked into the sunset.

**P.O.V Change: Narrator**

They were known as the Christmas couple for the color of their hair and the fact that they had a wedding on Christmas. However, this story went public and many people were enraged by their union. It ultimately became a manhunt, causing the two lovers to flee. There was a reward for capturing the two: 100 million pokédollars. It got to the point even those who were once friends could no longer be trusted. Then after weeks of running, they were cornered and Lucian tried to reason with them, but they wouldn't listen. Just as they began to close in, a giant portal opened and four large figures appeared. It was...the Sinnoh legendaries: Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Arceus. They frightened off the large mob, leaving them alone with Aria and Lucian. A bright light flashed, blinding them and somehow knocking them unconscious.

Although unconscious, the same four legendaries appeared to them in their dreamscape. There they explained to Aria and Lucian that they were sending them to another universe, where they could not only live happily without being chased, but also keep their normal jobs. Recieving a large amount of thanks, they disappeared. The sun woke them up as the two found themselves in an unfamiliar house. On a night stand next to the bed, there was a note from Mew. It read: "We thought you should have a nice wedding gift, so we got you this house. As far as I know, this neighborhood is very nice. And welcome to Altus city, where the existence of morphs has been discovered." It seemed everything changed for the better.

**Time Skip: Two years later**

Aria and Lucian continued their work in the movie business, becoming popular amongst their community. They were even praised for being so humble, despite being celebrities. Midst their career, it was decided that they finally have a child. Currently, Aria gave birth to a healthy baby boy. They were about to decide on a name when the child began to change, shifting between a pokemon and a human. However, this was causing the child pain, and for a moment all hope seemed lost. Then a miracle happened; the child began to glow pink, slowing the transformation and allowing him to become a half-breed. Lucian heard a familiar telepathic voice: "I was able to stabilize his DNA for now, but he will need to learn how to control it." Just as quickly as the voice appeared, it vanished. He smirked, embracing his wife and new son. "So, what will we name out child?" Aria asked. Lucian thought for a moment and came up with a name.

"Caius."

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked the first chapter to a character who I think (personality wise) resembles me. I'll try to update this as much as I can, but I prefer quality work or something half-done... Either way, let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2: Why

**Considering I did this in a day, I'm slightly proud of the chapter I've completed...I literally have nothing else to say. Jeez, what am I supposed do?**

**Caius: *shrugs* Make a Sopranos joke?**

**Me: But why would I want to finish mid sen- *Screen goes black***

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Why?

**Time Skip: Nine years later**

"Look at that freak. He doesn't belong here."

"I wish they would all be locked up somewhere. He probably thinks he's better than us."

"Hey you, get out of here! Nobody likes you."

That was only a portion of what I had to endure as I sat in the backyard as a Grovyle half-breed. At nine, I understood more than your average child (even other half-breed children). Even though the adults were accepting of my existence, the other neighborhood kids weren't as...open-minded. I was told to ignore them, but it got to a point I wasn't sure if I could keep calm. My father, trained me mentally and physically, one of the things trained was composure. He knew what would happen and tried to prepare me for it. However, I'm pretty sure repressing this much hate and anger isn't healthy. I sighed and glanced at the neighborhood bullies. "Look, I don't know what you want, but I have just as much of a right to be here as you guys do. So if you don't mind, leave me alone."

They stared at me and laughed. The leader, his name was Rick, stepped closer to the gate. "Hey, this kid thinks he knows some big words. Let me tell you something, people don't talk to me like that without being punished." He cracked his knuckles. "Why don't you apologize now and I'll overlook what you said." I smiled. "Sure, when I actually care." And with that, I walked towards the backdoor.

"That's it!" He snarled. I heard him trying to climb the gate when I saw my father walk outside. He glared at Rick who quickly stopped what he was doing. "Richard Hancock, what were you doing?" My father asked sternly. "N-Nothing, sir. I was just getting something I dropped on your side of the yard." Rick replied nervously. "Well, be more careful of how you handle your items. Come on, Caius." I walked inside. I was about to go to my room when my father grabbed my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" My father asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't know why that guy is such a dick to me." I replied. My father smacked me on the head. "Ow. That hurt." He crossed his arms. "I told you to watch your mouth young man." I was still grabbing my head. "But you have to admit, his name does match his personality." My father sighed. "Fine, I'll give you that joke. But when we spar, I'm not going to go as easy on you." "O_O. You're joking right?" I asked. He smirked as he walked away.

Today was Saturday, and my father was going to hand my ass to me later. I still remember the last time we sparred..I still shudder at those memories. But, I sighed and walked to the stairs in what could be mistaken as a mansion stuffed into a house. Despite how it looked on the outside, it was much larger on the were at least 2 lower levels, not including the basement; in short, it was truly a house only gods could make. It's strange that my parents were able to afford something like this, but I never looked into it. I went upstairs to my room, which was messy at the moment (I'd clean it later). I sat on my bed and began to meditate. After a couple minutes, I was floating in a dark abyss. Soon another figure appeared, it was me.

_"Why don't you just punch Rick in the face? You know you're stronger than him anyway." The evil me said. "Show him true fear and knock him down a peg." _

"It's not going to work. Bait me all you want, you're just wasting your time."

_"Repressing all that hatred isn't good." He mocked. "It's only a matter of time until I just come out by myself."_

"We'll see."

_"Don't forget, I'm your true feelings that you've long forgotten."_

"Long forgotten? I'm only nine. How does that make any se-?"

_"Shut it. You wouldn't remember that day anyway."_ He disappeared and I opened my eyes. "The hell does he mean by 'that day'?" I thought to myself.

**P.O.V change: Lucian**

I knew there was something wrong, but it never expected it to happen this soon. Aria nodded off, she had just came from practicing a song for the next movie in the music room. I couldn't risk telling her, not yet. But I wasn't sure if I could handle this alone. As much as it pains me, I might have to ask a certain someone for help.

* * *

**So I know it may seem short, but tbh I like how this chapter ends. I also went with the cliché "inner evil" thing here, but for a character trying to maintain a calm stature, it seems to fit...Meh of you don't like it, too bad :p. **

**Caius: Well, I liked it. Inner turmoil is the most interesting-**

**Me: Tune in next time to see if Caius gets his ass kick. Bye now**

**Caius: What?! *Chases Chronos with leaf blade***

**Btw, I'd really appreciate some reviews to see what you think or just your general thoughts on how the story progresses... Welp, til next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Two Souls

**Pardon my absence, I was dealing with spine troubles around the time I was starting this chapter. Went to the doctor last Friday and I was told it was some minor form of scoliosis and that I would only need physical therapy/massage therapist, so I'm glad it's nothing too serious. Other than slight pain, I'm fine otherwise. Well onto the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Two souls

**P.O.V: Caius**

An hour later, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket, meaning it could only be my mom or my dad. I didn't really have friends other than when I played video games online, so sometimes I'd be really lonely. I opened the message, which read: Training. I sighed, as began to leave my room, but i suddenly had an idea. As random as it was, I always felt more focused when listening to music, so i grabbed my mp3 and my wireless earbuds and headed downstairs. I then realized something: I've always worn clothes that match my color; I chuckled to myself, putting the mp3 in pocket of my red shorts. I finally made it to B1: Battlefield, which ironically was named as if we had an elevator (which we didnt, well not yet at least). I opened the door to see two things that surprised me: my mother sitting on the sidelines, and my dad launching an energy ball at me.

Insticntively, I sliced through it easily, luckily causing it to dissipate rather than explode. I smirked, realizing my father was testing my reflexes. He too was smiling until he saw my earbuds. "Are you taking this seriously?" He asked. Waving to my mom, I leapt to the battlefield, standing nonchalantly as I picked a song on my mp3, my thumb hovering over the play button. "Don't get cocky. I still owe you a beatdown for earlier." He cracked his knuckles. "Are we going to start or are you just gonna stand there scolding me?" I asked, hoping the taunt would work. He disappeared in a flash, as I heard a voice behind me. "Fine then."

I didn't move as the first strike hit me; he tried to sweep my legs but I held my ground. I figured he was still holding back, but that speed was something I had never seen before. I had another idea, although it literally came out of nowhere. "Dad, you can stop holding back. I won't learn anything if I'm not pushed to the limit. So come at me with all you've got, and you can even add some of your techniques you created from pokemon contests." Wait, I didn't mean to say that, I thought to myself. I heard a familiar dark chuckle. I turned to face my dad, only to see him smiling. "It's about time you finally said it. Honey, you should probably get Audino just in case." My dad said to my mom, who held up a Premier ball. "I got her. Please be careful you two."

**(AN: I did mention a song in this fight scene, which you can decide if you want to listen to or not. I don't own the song "The Angels among Demons", by Instrumental Core. That being said, let's continue.)**

I made the mistake of getting distracted, because when I looked back towards my father, he vanished again. I reached into my pocket and The Angels among Demons by Instrumental Core began to play; it was then that everything seemed to slow down and something inside me woke up. I stood there again, closing my eyes trying to figure out where my father was. Hearing footsteps to my left, I waited for him to get closer so I could counter. "Now!" I used Leaf Blade, making contact with him. "How do you like th-". I stopped, realizing it was an afterimage. I turned around, successfully parrying his attack. "Strafing with ExtremeSpeed, huh?" He didn't respond, as I got a knee to the stomach. I was staggering, but I noticed a bright light coming from my father. It looked like energy ball, but it was from the leaves on both his arms. "Energy Cutter!" It looked similar to Psycho Cut, and I figured it was much stronger with those two moves combined. I tried to dodge but I couldn't move my legs only to find that Frenzy Plant had been used. I had never seen it used like this before, as the two slashes crept closer.

"It's no use trying to get free", I thought. I caught them with my hands, stopping them, but I soon realized that they were cutting into the palms of my hands. I was trying to move my hands but they only dug deeper into my hands. I soon heard my father snap his fingers, and his attack created an explosion. "Damn it." That was the last thing I said before being thrown back, but I somehow managed to land on my feet...The last thing I remember feeling was tremendous pain...and the last thing I remember seeing was the smoke starting to settle before I blacked out.

I opened my eyes only to be greeted by darkness, like when I was meditating in my room. "Where the hell am I?" I shouted a no one. A sharp pain went through my head, but I heard a voice: Two souls torn apart by fate shall be joined into one. I have no clue what it meant, but I saw a familiar figure. It was a Grovyle, that looked similar to me. He stuck out his hand, speaking with what sounded like my voice. "It's time to become whole again." I wasn't so sure, but my hand started moving on its own, as I grasped his hand. I don't know if what the voice said was true, but it was almost like I absorbed him and I was soon engulfed in dark aura.

**P.O.V: 3rd person**

Lucian finally recovered from using Frenzy Plant and saw his son standing, covered in scratches. "Aria, have Audino use heal pulse on Cai-." He was interrupted by having the wind knocked out of him. Aria stared in shock as she saw something that was not her son: he hadn't evolved into a Sceptile, but the leaves on his arms became more sharp, his hair was longer and more jagged, and he looked older. The other odd thing was, although she could barely see it, a dark aura. When Caius finally spoke, his voice was deeper than before. "So father, shall we continue?"

* * *

**I honestly thought of Dust: An Elysian Tale when I made this chapter. Instead of it being two different souls, I figured it would be better if it was an embodiment that was created by his repressed anger and anything else sealed away. Well, I'm off for now. Cya later**.


	4. Chapter 4: The New Me

**Seems like ages since my last chapter, right? Well, can you blame me as I'm pretty sure school has started back and I'm a college kid now so unfortunately I gotta deal with studies (for jazz stuff). If you think it sounds easy, if like to see you handle two auditions in one day, one of which I hadn't practiced for (pretty much my fault lol). Either way, I got into the ensembles, but I digress. Time to read some words on a webpage.**

**Also, I did mention another song again which I obviously don't own. But I'm probably going to make a standard playlist that corresponds with the story and I'll probably post a link so if you guys want to listen to it as well :D.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: The "New" Me_

**P.O.V: Caius**

I woke up with my head throbbing, like I had a hangover. "Weird dream last night." I said to myself . "Indeed it was. However that was no dream." I looked around the room to see no one there. "Now I'm hallucinating too? This is getting better and better, because now it sounds like my voice has changed too." I started to sit up, but I noticed something: my hands were tied up as were my legs. The bedroom door opened soon after, my father and mother walked with a unfamiliar face. My father was bandaged up around his torso, but I assume Audino had healed most of his injuries. I saw the quickest look of fear from them, which worried me. "I have to reassure them." I thought.

I opened my mouth to speak, only to see the visitor suddenly wield a green blade in her hand. I smirked as I found my voice again. "Sacred Sword, huh? Dad, how do you know so many legendaries? First Mew, now Virizion. What's next, you'll say you even met Arceus.?" He scratched the back of his head, embarassed. "Well that explains the house. But about yesterday, I want to app-".

"There's no need for apology, young one." Virizion spoke. "I told your father to wait, but he wanted to take matters into his own hands like he usually does. To be honest, we were all surprised that it happened this late."

"It?" I asked. "What do you mean by-".

"Sorry, son." My father said, as he knocked me unconscious.

Some amount of time later

"Hey kid, we're here!" A gruff voice shouted, waking me up. "This has to be the third time I've woken up somewhere after being knocked out. I hope this doesn't become a habit." I muttered to myself as headed towards the front of the bus.

"Make sure you get your luggage too." The bus driver said. I saw my suitcase, and my bookbag sitting in the front seat behind the driver and grabbed them. "Welcome to The Battle Academy."

Walking off the bus, it hadn't connected with me yet until I reached the my surprise, I actually just shrugged it off and didn't care. I found my new headphones in my bookbag in a black case: Gold SkullCandy bass headphones which I hung around my neck and read the note that was inside. Son, it may seem like I sent you away to control your newfound strength, but this is also so that you can interact with others. When you come back, I'll be waiting for our next fight. Your father, Lucian.

Those words burned in my mind as I was greeted by someone at the front door. It was Virizion, who was speaking to her fellow co-workers. She motioned for me to join her, I suppose to introduce myself. It was then I saw who the other two people were: Cobalion and Terrakion. But something seemed...off. It was like they all disappeared.

"Where is everyone? I could have sworn there were more people here a second ago." I asked.

"Come inside and everything will be explained." Cobalion said, holding the door open for me. "It is the middle of the day, so introductions will have to wait until later."

"That's fine." I said, as I walked through the door. It was then that "Caius" spoke to me._ "Doesn't it seem strange they had you walk in first?"_

"I'll admit it does but before we do anything else, I'm gonna give you a different name, since it'll get at some point. How about Xanthus?" I said.

He thought for a moment._ "I like it. But I'll bet that there's something up ahead, so be careful."_

Luckily, that entire conversation was in my head so no one probably heard that. I hadn't said a word until the long corridor revealed the entrance to a large battlefield with an uproar of cheering. I saw the ending of a battle between two half-breeds, a Heliolisk half-breed and a Kricketune half-breed, and apparently, my prescence hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Hey you, new kid." The Heliolisk called to me. "All new students are required to have a battle their first day." Two more half-breeds ran up behind him, a Kabutops and a Scyher. "However, it'll be a 3v1. You can run away if you're scared."

"Nice taunt. Fine, I'll take you up on your offer." I said. "Go ahead, you can make the first move."

The three laughed. "Big mistake if you think we'll hold back." The two goons rushed me simultaneously, trying to both slash at me. I smirked as I played my next song, Anomaly by Hai5gohst. And as if on cue with the song, I said one word as I effortlessly blocked both the attacks: "Anomaly." Surprised by this, they retreated from my position back to their dumbstruck boss.

"Have you not noticed that I look much different than your average Grovyle?" I asked. "Or was I expecting too much for someone like you to understand?" Someone in the audience yelled "BURNED!", which started an uproar of laughter that I couldn't help but join in as well. However, he was laughing as well.

"I find it ironic." He paused, as he pulled out a glowing red gun. "Because that's what's going to happen to you." Pulling the trigger, he shot a Fire Blast at me. Oddly enough, I wasn't intimidated at the attack hit me head on. I heard him fire off multiple shots and I found myself surrounded by a sea of flames. Sighing, I pulled a twig out of my pocket and held it in my mouth like a cigarette.

"Xanthus, let's intimidate this hotshot, shall we?"

_"I'd thought you'd never ask."_

* * *

**Surprisingly, not a lot to say other than the "Battle Academy" is nothing more than a school for battling. Don't forget to leave a review (btw, I've noticed I haven't been saying that lately) and enjoy as I now either pass out, or go do something else unproductive**


	5. Update

**I'm back guys. Long story short: College keeping me from posting Chapters, I'll try to post tomorrow or on the weekend, new story in the works, deals with legendaries (big hint) with my own little twist to it, accepting OCs but not yet (I'll tell you when).**

**The reason this is so short is because my browser crashed...so what was going to be a long meaningful update had to be paraphrased (thanks Safari).**

**Nothing else to say really. Uhh, stay in school? How about eat your vegetables? If you need to kick someone's ass, resort to cheap shots at the last second? It's prolly that last one.**

**Have a good day everybody.**

**-Chronos**

**P.S: I may or may not change my name, so don't be alarmed if you don't see "ChronosSplicer".**


	6. Chapter 5: You're my What?

**Guess who's back? As if that needs to be answered. Let's just get right into the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: You're my what?**

I could hear him laughing like an idiot, probably gloating about his "victory". "Xanthus, how thick are the layers of fire? I'm sure they're thin but I just want to be sure."

"It's about four layers thick, so you should be able to get out without a problem."

"Good to know. Let's kick his ass." As I shouted that out, I cut through the flames in time to see the Heliolisk firing a charged shot. "Not this time, punk." I said, as I grabbed his Kabutops friend and tossed him in front of me. It didn't do too much damage, but it protected me as I continued to advance, pushing the Kabutops forward. I saw a shadow behind me, as I sidestepped the Scyther's attack.

"That's where you went. And here I was getting lonely." I paused and grabbed the Scyther's neck, pulled him close so I could whisper in his ear. "Let me show you how sharp a blade really is, but first let me deal with something."

As if he weighed nothing, I tossed him aside to see an angered Heliolisk pointing that same stupid gun at me. "I got this." Xanthus said. I didn't feel any different other than a feeling of being complete, like I had just regained something lost. I could see his movements before he made them, and I guess I did learn something from my father because in an instant I was in his face. "Boo." I delivered a punch to the stomach, causing him to double over.

"Boss!" The Scyther yelled from behind me. "You'll pay for this!" I saw him fly towards me, swinging wildly, but I stood there. His attacks felt nothing more than slight paper cuts. I stood there laughing, as the Scyther backed away from me panting. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to slash at me more?" I asked, walking towards him. I grabbed his neck, lifting him into the air. My vision was blinded by light and I was now holding a badly beaten Heliolisk by his head. I dropped him as I noticed something odd with my arms..well my entire body. I was a Sceptile, almost a splitting image my father.

The crowd burst into cheers, and a student holding a mic ran up to me. "Hey newbie, what's your name?" He asked. I looked at him for a moment, still trying to figure out what happened. "It's Caius," I said, "but wh-." "Let's congradulate the newcomer Caius, for beating one of our top 10 battlers." The crowd cheers as he continues talking, at which point I started to walk away. I felt something grab my ankle. As I looked down, it was the Heliolisk pokemorph, pointing that gun of his at me.

"The battle is over. Just let it go." I sighed. I heard a gunshot, and all I could feel was fire around my body. I heard the crowd gasp and a menacing laugh. "Serves you right. You could never beat me." Then it was my turn to laugh. While still on fire, I picked him up by the neck, causing his own skin to burn. "No mercy, huh? Okay then, your choice." I saw my arm burn away, changing from green scales to human skin.

"M-Monster. What are you?" I could hear the fear in his voice, so I gave him a bone chilling grin. "Your worst nightmare." Tossing him into the air, I summoned a green blade waiting for the right moment to strike. "3...2...1...NOW!" I went for the final blow, but my arms were constricted as I could only watch the badly beaten Heliolisk fall on the ground. "Calm down. You've won."

Turning back to see who was behind me, my surroundings changed again; I was handcuffed to a chair in what looked like an interrogation room. "Xanthus, the hell happened? What's up with these scenery changes?" I thought, but I got no response. At least not from him, but Cobalion walked inside, a stern look on his face. "Quite the troublemaker aren't you, Caius? But, Lucian did say something might happen."

"Wait, how do you know my father?" I asked, intrigued. It seemed all the legendaries knew my father. "Let me guess, you, Terrakion and my father are drinking buddies and Virizion trained him at one point."

Cobalion stared. "Pretty accurate predictions." He chuckled. "However, you have some explaining to do. I get Hector and his goons can be a bunch of asshats, but that doesn't mean you get to break half of their bones. Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Don't you mean "us"? I know Terrakion and Lady Virizion are here, so there's no need to beat around the bush." I said. The other two swords of justice stepped out from the shadows. "How long were you aware of their prescence?" Cobalion asked.

I smirked. "I was somewhat guessing actually. But I had a feeling that I was being watched." I cleared my throat. "As for my actions earlier, I can't really explain it, but let's put it like this: I have a dark personality of myself named Xanthus, who might have given me that display of brutality. So if it seems that I'm a bit surprised that I'm here, it's because I have no memory of what happened after I was restrained and when I was brought here."

Virizion gave me a hug, which caught everyone off guard. "Aww, my poor grandson. You've been through so much." She said, unlocking my handcuffs.

"Thanks for being worried." I paused, realizing what she said. "Wait...what?"

"That's right. I'm your grandmother." Virizion said, with a bright smile on her face. "You've grown up to be a handsome Sceptile half-breed. But you're stronger than your average half-breed though."

My jaw must have fallen on the ground, or I must have died. "You're my what? Please tell me this is a joke."

"Uncle" Terra put an arm on my shoulder. "No, it's all true."

I sighed. "Quite the lineage you got here dad. Would have been great if you told me at some point."

* * *

**Sadly, I did not reach my goal of 2000+ words this time around, but I wanted to post something. With school being a pain in the ass, it was a bit difficult finding time to write. However, I do hope you enjoyed the little "I'm your grandmother" part. Will I go into detail about that? I prolly will, but for the time being, I shall get back to work on my new story, which hopefully doesn't take me as long to post as it did for this chapter. Sigh, weak organization skills ftw I guess. Lol.**


End file.
